Cream Needs A Break
by roxan1930
Summary: In which poor Cream keeps getting dragged into Amy's plans to get Sonic's attention


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the characters**

 **Cream Needs A Break**

Cream the Rabbit was sitting at a small table in her backyard with a cup of tea and some cookies which her chao Cheese was happily nibbling on.

"You like them that much?" Cream smiled at her pet who nodded and ate more, causing her to giggle.

It was a perfect peaceful moment that could go on for forever.

Only, it didn't when a hand suddenly slammed itself loudly on the table, startling the two.

Looking up they saw their friend Amy Rose standing there, an excited grin on her face.

Quickly shaking off the surprise Cream smiled up at her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Amy. Cheese and I were just having some tea. Would you like me to go inside and get you a cup too?" she politely offered the pink hedgehog.

"Hey, Cream! Thanks but no thanks! Come on, we have to go!" Amy greeted back before grabbing the younger girl's arm and starting to drag her off.

"Huh?! Where are we going?!" Cream asked while desperately trying to keep up with Amy's fast pace.

"We're going to get Sonic to finally realize his love for me!" Amy cheered while pumping a fist into the air.

Cream stumbled and almost fell down at that.

' _Of course that's why she came._ ' she thought before digging her heels onto the ground to bring them to a stop.

"Huh? What's up?" Amy asked, looking back at the tiny rabbit who was trying to catch her breath.

"Can I at least go back home and bring my stuff back in?" Cream asked while leaning on her knees.

Being dragged was much more exhausting then running top speed on your own in Cream's opinion.

"Chao chao!" Chees cried while worriedly trying to fan his owner with his tiny arms.

"Sure but just hurry up." Amy nodded with a smile but the smile quickly turned into a frown and she started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well? Get going already!" she yelled and Cream quickly grabbed Cheese and started flapping her ears to fly and get home faster.

Vanilla was peacefully washing dishes when suddenly her daughter came running in with the dishes from earlier, grabbed a stool, placed it next to her at the counter, climbed on it, grabbed a glass, opened the drawer, pulled out a bottle filled with asparins, took one of them, filled the glass with water, popped the pill in her mouth, drank the water and washed the glass quickly before making her way back to the door.

"Now hang on there, young lady! Where are you going?" Vanilla called after her daughter who stopped and turned around, allowing the older rabbit to see how exhausted the child looked despite the fact that barely ten minutes ago she had been happily laughing in the backyard.

"Miss Amy aparantly came up with another sheme to try to impress Mister Sonic." Cream simply said which was more then enough to understand for her mother who sighed heavily.

"Alright then but please be careful." she said, allowing Cream to leave.

"Wait!" she then yelled just before Cream was outside again.

When her daughter looked back at her she held up the bottle of asparins and a bigger bottle filled with water.

"Why don't you take these with you, dear?" she suggested which earned her a grateful kiss on the cheek from her daughter.

Taking the offered items Cream thanked her mother again before running back to where Amy was while hoping the pink hedgehog wouldn't be too mad at her for maybe taking to long and pull that hammer of her's out.

"There you are! What took you so long?!" _of course_ Amy was mad.

The pink hedgehog was usually really friendly and all but she got mad at pretty much everything that didn't go her way.

"I'm sorry but I had to tell my mommy!" Cream quickly apoligized.

"Oh, that's good thinking! Wouldn't want to worry her!" Amy quickly grinned in an attempt to hide her slight panic.

Despite everything, she and pretty much all of Cream's friends had a lot of respect and affection but also a little bit of fear for the older rabbit.

Probably her motherly aura working on them too or something like that but whatever.

"Chao chao!" Cheese yelled while pointing in the direction they had been going before stopping.

"Cheese is right, Miss Amy. We should probably start moving again if we are in such a hurry. What did you plan today?" Cream asked curiously.

"Oh! Right this way! I heard Eggman is causing trouble again and if we hurry we can save Sonic this time and he'll see just how great I really am!" Amy explained, swooning as she probably dreamed of Sonic complimenting her and telling her he loved her.

Cream resisted the urge to roll her eyes and asked "But why do you need me there? I know you can take care of yourself already and can help too."

Amy snapped her fingers and winked at the younger girl.

"You bet I can!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Then why are Cheese and I coming along?"

Amy calmed down a bit and wrapped a friendly arm around her.

"Because you guys are a great help too! You're both a lot tougher then you look and I would know since me and the others take you on battles and other things pretty often!" she gave Cream a small hug and the rabbit smiled at that, happy that it turned out at least one of her friends regocnized her as more then just a cute kid.

"Chao!" Cheese happily chirped, striking a fighter-pose to try and look cool but for him it only ended up looking adorable and both his companions giggled at him.

"Also, I need someone to distract Tails so Sonic and I can have some privacy."

This time Cream really did trip and face-plant into the ground.

She should have known something like this was coming.

"Hey, are you okay?" Amy asked worriedly as she knelt beside Cream, completely oblivious to what had caused her to fall.

"Of course. I'll do my best." Cream forced herself to smile as she picked herself up.

It didn't matter if she wanted to go along anyway.

Amy was obviously dead-set on her little plan because if she wasn't she would have asked first instead of practically kidnapping her.

Together they started running again and after a few moments they heard crashes coming, along with yelling.

They carefully snuck up a hill where they could see Sonic zipping back and forth in front of some robot that was having trouble following him while Tails flew above it, trying to find some weakness while Eggman hovered a few feet away, yelling at his robot to get them.

"Alright, Cream! Just get me up high and drop me so I can smack that thing with my love for Sonic!" Amy instructed the rabbit who just forced a smile and nodded.

When the pink hedgehog turned away to look at the battle again Cream quickly grabbed the asparins her mother gave her and put one in her mouth.

With that Cream started flapping her large ears and wrapped her arms around Amy's torso, carrying her stealthily towards the battle untill they were perfectly above the robot without even noticed by their enemy or even their friends.

Amy summoned her famous Piko Piko Hammer and nodded, wordlessly ordering Cream to let go of her which she did.

"BY THE POWER OF SONIC'S LOVE!"

That was apparently Amy's new battlecry and if Cream hadn't needed to keep flapping her ears to keep herself from falling, she would have probably been pulling at them in frustration at the ridiculousness of it all.

At least the attack worked as the robot received a powerfull blow to the head from Amy's hammer.

"AMY?!" Sonic could be heard yelling out in surprise as he saw the damage.

In fact, the attack had done so well that half of the robot's head was blown off.

That was the good news.

The bad news was that the metal that was sent flying rammed into Cream who had been unable to dodge.

As she plummeled to the ground where she landed on her butt, bounced and then landed on her face, she was lucky that the piece of robot didn't crush her.

She was still unlucky when it fell over her like a prisoncell, only allowing Cream to look outside through only a small hole.

She could see Sonic doing his spindash attack which worked perfectly and ended the robot.

With that Eggman once again yelled "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" and left.

Cream could see Amy right away running up to the boys and talk with them.

While she couldn't hear what they were saying Cream was pretty sure it involved Amy bragging how she 'saved them' with Sonic humouring her and politely thanking her with a thumps-up and a wink before Amy started demanding he take her on a date which he simply denied and with that he ran of, living up to his nickname as the Blue Blur as he literaly became, well… a blue blur.

Tails soon followed after him and then Amy, yelling at Sonic to get back right away and take her some place romantic.

That was when Cream realised she had been abadoned.

"Chao chao!" Cheese suddenly appeared on the other side of the metal junk that kept the rabbit trapped.

"Cheese, please go and get the Chaotix. They should be able to get me out of here." Cream instructed her chao who nodded and flew off.

With a heavy sigh Cream swallowed another aspirin.

* * *

"I'm so so so so sooooooooo sorry about that!" Amy had come to her house again the next day and was trying to apologize for forgetting about her friend and leaving her trapped inside a cage of Eggman's Robot's head for hours since the Chaotix had first been away on another mission and Cheese also hadn't been able to find anyone else to help.

The pink hedgehog kept going on about how she almost _had_ Sonic that time in the hope of making the rabbit realize it hadn't been for nothing in her own love-crazed head.

Cream however wasn't giving in easily this time.

Being trapped for hours was bad enough but Amy just kept on making excuses that were literally worth nothing as none of them were even true.

Also, if it had been the other way around the older girl would have probably tried to kill Cream already, along with whoever had saved her for what Amy would have considered taking too long, even if that person hadn't even known what was going on.

But no matter how angry she was at her supposed to be best friend, Cream couldn't help but perk up when Amy offered to take her shopping.

While Cream was normally not as fond of shopping as Amy was, she actually needed some new clothes by now but whenever she and Vanilla wanted to go to town, something always came up for one of them.

Also, the little rabbit wouldn't mind just doing some window shopping too.

With that she accepted Amy's apoligies and after getting some money from her mother they left and happily spend hours with shopping for clothes, shoes and some accessories, sitting at cute cafe's and Amy even treated her to a spa-session, even if Cream never really did those kinds of things because she always thought everything tickled too much to allow her to really relax.

At the moment they were sitting down on a bench at the park with some milkshakes.

Cream smiled to herself with her eyes closed as she sipped her drink through the straw.

The day had been fun without any attacks from Eggman that they would have to take care of and since they also hadn't run into Sonic she also didn't have to deal with another one of Amy's 'get Sonic to love me!' plans.

But then a huge gust of wind blew past them, nearly making Cream drop her drink while Cheese clung to one of her ears to avoid getting blown away.

"One chilidog, please!" a familiar voice cheerfully called.

Cream almost groaned at that.

They had been sitting near a chilidog-stand so of course that made the chance of seeing Sonic bigger.

Now she understood why Amy had insisted on sitting on _that_ bench and not another.

"Sonic!"

' _Here we go._ ' Cream thought to herself as she grabbed the asparins and quickly swallowed one, following by a huge gulp of her milkshake, not even caring weither she'd get brain-freeze or whatever.

Since this was one of the extremely rare moments where Amy didn't right away tackle him Sonic didn't bother to run away and casually walked over to them.

"Hey there, girls! How's it going?" he greeted them.

"Good afternoon, Mister Sonic." Cream greeted back with a wave.

Hey, even if Amy tended to act stupid when Sonic was around, Cream still loved the blue hedgehog like a big brother and was happy to see him.

"Hey, Sonic! It's so great to see you again! It's been ages since the last time we talked!" Amy babbled with her eyes closed in excitement, oblivious to Sonic's eyeroll and Cream's small glare.

"Amy, we just saw each other yesterday." the male hedgehog patiently told her.

"But one day can feel like forever! Especially since I've had nothing to do!" Amy argued, having completely forgotten about her day with Cream.

Said little rabbit couldn't help but feel insulted and faked a cough quite loudly but she was ignored by the older girl.

"Chao chao!" Cheese yelled, flying up and lightly pounding Amy's head but due to his soft and tiny hands she didn't even feel it and just brushed him off, nearly knocking onto the ground as Cream barely managed to catch him.

While Amy kept talking about how _lonely_ she was Sonic gave Cream and Cheese an apologic smile, knowing Amy was pretending they didn't exist because he was there.

While they knew that was true, they didn't blame the hero so they just shrugged and smiled, earning a grin and a wink from him.

"Since I've got nothing to do, how about you take me to the movies?" Amy winked at Sonic who had a look of panic fly over his face.

He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly a loud explosion was heard.

Turning towards whare the sound came from the group saw Eggman hovering in the air while laughing evily again as another one of his robots destroyed stuff.

"Oh come on! This is ruining my plans!" Amy growled as she summoned her hammer and marched towards the robot.

"Phew! Saved by the Eggman!" Sonic wiped his forehead and grinned at Cream who giggled.

Turning back towards the chaos they both sweat-dropped upon seeing Amy and Eggman having a childish shout-fight with name calling and all.

"I better break that up." Sonic sighed before rushing towards them.

"Chao?" Cheese worriedly looked at Cream who nodded.

"Yes I know we should see if we can help." the rabbit nodded and stood up.

She quickly swallowed another aspirin and down the rest of her milkshake before flapping her ears and flying over.

Sonic was running in circles around the robot, trying to draw it's attention but it was just too focused on Amy and Eggman yelling at each other.

"This is getting us nowhere." Sonic groaned.

"Please, allow me." Cream said before carefully getting behind Amy and wrapping her arms around the female hedgehog's waist, lifting up up and away from the robot.

"Huh?! Cream, what are you doing?!" Amy cried out as she looked over her shoulder to glare at the younger girl.

"Excuse me but Mister Sonic couldn't fight the robot with you so close." Cream decided to twist the truth a little and make Amy think Sonic had wanted her safe even if he just wanted her gone so the he could focus since she knew how Amy would react if she knew the truth.

"Oh, he's so sweet!" luckily Amy seemed to fall for it.

Within seconds Sonic managed to beat the robot and Eggman left while screaming about how much he hated Sonic.

"Sonic!" Amy wiggled herself out of Cream's hold and threw herself on top of the poor blue hero.

"Cream told me how you had her carry me back to keep me safe! You're just so sweet!" she cheered, completely oblivious that Sonic was trying to push her away.

He looked over at Cream who mouthed a 'Sorry' at him and he nodded back, understanding why the bunny had done so.

"Well… Now that that's over with I better get going. See ya!" and with that Sonic zoomed off.

"Sonic, wait!" Amy cried as she ran after him again like the day before.

Also like the day before she abandoned Cream.

"Wonderful." Cream sighed as she looked back at all of the shopping bags that were miraculously still at the same spot they left them.

Now, Cream herself only had four bags with just enough things she needed and so not even completely full but due to being much more of a shop-o-holic Amy had at least ten bags that were all stuffed.

Part of her was tempted to leave Amy's things behind but she knew doing that would only get her into trouble with Amy and maybe also her mother for stooping so low so she sighed and walked over to the bags.

"Alright, Cheese. Can you please grab our own things while I take Amy's stuff?" she asked her little friend who nodded.

Cheese flew over and grabbed all one of Cream's bags and tried to lift it only to find he couldn't get it to leave the ground.

He blinked in confusion before fying over to another bag and trying again, then another, and another, and soon he was trying to lift each bag one by one but he couldný move any of them.

As she watched her companion stuggle Cream had to fight not to groan again.

Cheese wasn't strong enough to lift even one of those bags so that meant Cream herself would have to carry each and every one of them on her own.

She needed another aspirin.

* * *

"Dear, are you sure you should go out right now?" Vanilla asked worriedly as she watched her daughter walk towards the door.

The day before her daughter had come home carrying fourteen shopping bags, ten hanging from her arms and the other four from the child's ears that she had awkwardly stretched out.

Now Cream's poor little muscles were all aching.

"I'll be fine, mommy! I just need to bring my communicator to Tails. It's been acting funny for a while and he promised to look at it." Cream smiled at her mother as she opened the door.

"Alright but please be careful and don't strain yourself." Vanilla sighed.

"I will! Bye!" and with that Cream was gone, leaving her mother alone and hoping she wouldn't run into a certain pink hedgehog.

* * *

Cream hummed as she and Cheese made their way back home after visiting Sonic and Tails, her repaired communicator in her pocket.

As soon as she had handed it over to Tails the fox had barely looked it over before puling out a screwdriver and fiddling a little with the communicator and in less then a minute it was fine again.

She still had no idea what exactly her friend had done since she honestly didn't understand the explanation he gave but made sure to smile and thank him.

Sonic had felt guilty about Amy leaving her again because of him and had offered to make her a chili-dog which Cream had politely declined since she didn't really like those things but she did stay for some tea with cookies, even if Cheese ate most of them.

She had also made sure not to mention how she had to carry all of Amy's shopping home too because she didn't want to make the blue hedgehog feel even worse.

She jumped when Cheese gave a sudden cry.

Looking at her chao she looked to where he was pointing and sighed upon seeing Eggman and one of his robots lowering themselves from the sky, obviously about to begin another random attack.

Wasting no time she pulled out her fixed communicator, ready to call Sonic when she heard a familiar voice shouting, ready to fight.

Looking up Cream was surprised to see Amy already wacking the robot's legs with her hammer.

"Miss Amy, what are you doing?!" she cried at the sight.

"Ah, there you are, Cream! Come here and help me out!" Amy simply answered.

"We're gonna beat this thing before Sonic even arrives and when he does he'll be so impressed with me!" she explained her plan and knowing leaving wouldn't help her Cream groaned and took another aspirin.

After she swallowed it she quickly flew over to Amy, lifted her up and dropped her so the older girl could attack the robot's head, just like they had done a few days ago.

Just like before it worked and the head was sent flying, though this time it luckily didn't hit Cream.

The robot didn't go down completely yet so Amy threw herself at it, voilently beating it to scrap metal.

Thinking she was done Cream lowered herself back to the ground and smiled at Cheese, glad that today didn't turn out too badly.

When the noise started to die down she looked back at the fight to see Amy beating whatever was left of the robot, Eggman already having left.

When she was finally done Amy stood up straight and grinned proudly at Cream who actually found herself smiling back.

"Now that that's done I'm all ready for Sonic!" Amy yelled and Cream's smile dropped.

It figured the female hedgehog was only thinking about the male one again.

Cream sighed to herself and forced another smile on her face for when Sonic would show up.

Only he never did.

"What is taking him so long?! He's the fastest thing alive and should have been here by now!" Amy ranted as she impatiently paced back and forth.

"Maybe he doesn't know we're here." Cream tried to calm the older girl down as she and Cheese kept a safe distance.

"How could he not know?! All of Eggman's attacks always reach the news!" Amy roared as she turned her anger on the bunny who's terrified chao wrapped himself in her big ears.

"But you beat that robot really fast! The fight is already over so maybe Sonic thinks he doesn't need to come!" Cream held up her arms as if trying to shield herself.

Her words were succesfull in stopping Amy from literally tearing her apart.

Sadly they didn't calm her down completely as she grabbed her hammer again and started wildly hitting the remains of the robot again.

Cream swallowed another aspirin.

"Chao chao!" Cheese suddenly cried and Cream barely looked up before seeing a large piece of metal flying her way.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Kid... Hey kid, wake up... Cream!"

"Huh, what!? Owww..." Cream groaned as her eyes snapped open and she sat up straight only to slump back back against the tree she was laying against.

She was sore all over, her head the worst as it pounded painfully.

"Chao!" Cheese appeared in front of her and she smiled a little upon seeing her little friend was fine.

Looking in front of herself again she was however surprised to find the members of Team Dark in front of her, Shadow kneeling in front of her with Rouge and Omega standing on either side of him a little behind him.

"Mister Shadow, Miss Rouge and Mister Omega? What are you all doing here?" she asked as she tried to get up, only to have Shadow put a hand on her shoulder and gently push her back down.

"We got send here to run some damage control after Rose had another break-down because Faker didn't do what she wanted. How many fingers am I holding up?" the dark hedgehog explained and held up three fingers.

"Three." Cream answerred as she stood up again, wobbling slightly but managing.

She giggled softly when Cheese pressed himself against the side of her head in an attempt to support her.

"We got pretty worried when we found you like this, Sweety. How did you even end up like this?" Rouge frowned worriedly at her.

"Uhm... The last thing I remember was Amy swinging her hammer around and then some metal flew at me..." Cream trailed off and sighed upon realising what happened.

During her temper tantrum Amy had hit some piece of the used-to-be robot which ended up hitting Cream and knocking her unconcious.

Team Dark had figured it out too and they weren't happy.

"I swear, Pinky's gonna get someone killed one of these days with her attitude." Rouge murmurred.

" **Should I annihilate her to prevent su** **c** **h thing from happening?** " Omega asked, already pulling large guns from his armor.

"That might not be such a bad idea." Shadow growled as he stood up.

"No, please don't kill her!" Cream protested as despite everything, Amy was still her friend and she didn't want her friends killed, especially by her other friends.

"Fine, we'll leave her be..." Rouge rolled her eyes at the child's sweet nature.

"Hey, Omega! Check her for any injuries we might have missed, would ya?" the bat then asked the robot who wordlessly shot a scanning-laser at the bunny.

As she was being scanned Cream tried not to move too much but couldn't help but feel a little awkward by it.

" **Negative. No threathening injuries dete** **c** **ted.** " the robot said when he finally stopped scanning the little girl who slumped in relief.

"Still, I'm taking her home. Alright, come here." Shadow beckened Cream over who obeyed and grabbed Cheese before makig her way to Shadow and allowing the dark hedgehog to pick them up.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled as he held up a Chaos Emerald and in a flash they were in front of Cream's house.

Cream was barely standing on her own feet again when Vanilla burst through the door.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright! I heard about Amy's rampage and I was so worried!" the older rabbit cried as she hugged her daughter.

"Thank you so much for bringing her home, Mister Shadow!" she beamed at the hedgehog who awkwardly nodded, not sure how to react to the mother.

"Would you like to come inside for some tea?" Vanilla offered and Cream beamed.

"We can call up Miss Rouge and Mister Omega and invite them too!" she cheered.

As if on cue Shadow's communicator beeped.

He excused himself to the two rabbits before turning his back to them and walked away a bit to talk.

They both frowned in worry when they heard him yelling and gave him looks that showed they wanted an explanation when he returned.

"It appears Rose found some reason for another temper tantrum and my team's been tasked to stop her." he said and the two rabbits sighed again.

Cream swallowed another aspirin.

"Hey, can I have one of those too?" Shadow asked as he eyed the bottle of pills.

Cream looked back and forth between the hedgehog and the aspirins before shrugging, grabbing his hand and pouring him a handfull of aspirins.

Shadow thanked her and with that he teleported away to try and stop Amy before she really _did_ kill someone like Rouge had said.

"Why don't we go inside?" Vanilla asked, looking and sounding exhausted.

Cream looked at her mother and wordlessy offered her some aspirins too.

Aspirins her mother took and swallowed multiple at the same time.

* * *

"Honestly, I'm not so sure if I should let you in, Miss Amy." Vanilla said as calmly as she could, glaring down at the nervous pink hedgehog.

While Cream had tried to deny anything being wrong, her mother still managed to pry the truth from her of what happened the day before.

"Listen, I'm really sorry I got Cream hurt again but-" "I'm sorry but I don't really care if Sonic was around or not, Amy! Listen, I know you are a smart young lady but you need to learn to make more responsible choices." the mother scolded and Amy hung her head, knowing Vanilla was right.

"I'm sorry." she wimpered softly, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm not sure if being sorry is enough. I need to know you antics won't get my daughter killed." Vanilla stayed firm, not letting the apology convince her as fast as it normally might have.

"I swear I'll do my best to keep her safe!" Amy yelled.

"Miss Amy?" Cream's sweet voice called from inside the house before the little rabbit herself appeared.

"Oh my gosh..." Amy gasped upon seeing the state her friend was in.

While the day before Cream had felt fine other then being a little sore, by now her abused muscles had enough of what they had to go through for the last few days and had practically locked themselves frozen so Cream could now barely move and when she did, her whole body protested, causing her to stand a little hunched over with a blanket around her shoulders to try and warm up and relax her muscles.

She looked absolutely miserable.

Knowing she was the cause of the little girl's pain Amy's eyes filled themselves with tears.

"Oh, Cream! I'm _soooo_ sorry!" she wheeped as she managed to push past Vanilla and hugged the younger girl.

Cream gently petted Amy's back as the hedgehog soaked her shoulder.

"I'm so horrible! For the last few days and a million times before that I dragged you along in my own mess of a love-life and pretty much everytime you get hurt because of that! I'd totally understand it if you don't want to be friend with me anymore!" Amy continued to cry.

"Amy." Cream tried to get her attention but Amy kept crying

"Amy." she repeated herself, this time a little louder.

Still no change.

"Amy!" Cream now yelled and this time Amy looked up, her eyes red and swollen.

"I still want to be you friend." Cream calmly said, earning a gasp from Amy who's face lit up, looking like she was about to start thanking her.

"But!" Cream wasn't finished however, her voice strict and Amy calmed down.

"I do not want to be dragged into you ideas to get Sonic's attention for a while." the bunny gave her condition to continue being her friend.

She then smiled sweetly and added "Please don't misunderstand me. I honestly don't mind helping you every now and then but sometimes your plans, the results or anything in between can be a bit overwhelming for me. Especially the last few days. I need a break."

"I get it! I promise you I'll do my absolute best to behave if Sonic is around and I won't force you into helping me ever again!" Amy promised quickly, happy that Cream didn't want nothing to do with her anymore.

With that she once again threw her arms around the rabbit who she considered a little sister, feeling herself filled with warmness when her hug was returned.

From the door Vanilla smiled at the scene, proud of both girls for taking the matter and hand a talking it out the way they did.

"Now, how about we all have some tea now?" she suggested and the girls happily agreed.

"Uhm... Can maybe have an aspirin first? I've got a bit of a headache." Amy then asked.

Both rabbits froze and looked at each other before Vanilla answered, "I'm sorry, dear. Yesterday the last ones were used and I still need to buy new ones."

Neither of them had the heart to tell her they finished a whole bottle in just a few days because of her.

 **The End**

 **Thanks for reading this fic! Please review and fav it, read my other fics too and review and fav those too!**


End file.
